1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a photo sensor on an amorphous silicon TFT panel, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a photo sensor, which has a silicon-rich (Si-rich) dielectric layer, on an amorphous TFT panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photo sensors have been widely used in various types of TFT displays. Currently, a photo sensor is normally a p-intrinsic-n (PIN) photodiode formed by IIIA material and VA material. The PIN photodiode, however, has low light receiving efficiency and tends to be influenced by untargeted light sources, and thus suffers disadvantages, e.g. poor signal-to-noise ratio. In addition, the IIIA material and VA material of the PIN photodiode and the TFT fabrication have compatibility problems, which limit the application and productivity of the traditional PIN photodiode. Recently, TFT sensors formed by amorphous silicon material have been developed due to its high photosensitivity. The amorphous silicon TFT sensor, however, has low photo-current stability, which means the photo current decays with time even when the sensor is not operated. Therefore, the reliability is low.
Based on the aforementioned reasons, the conventional photo sensor does not fulfill the requirement in different electro-optical applications, and therefore a new generation of photo sensor is a key to develop.